X
X is the operative name of Etherial. He and Q are the best of friends and they spend most of their time in their underground Lab in the Headquarters in Azura. Almost of the technology readily available for use was invented by them. They are actively studying Eklei's old inventions trying to decipher just how the hell he made them. In his past, X was infused with light, giving him supernatural powers. Together, he and Q sought to extract it from him, and now, the being simply hangs around the Complex, helping and socializing. X is extremely lazy and doesn't like to do much, except for create. He is absolutely insane and a conversation with him is like talking to the news anchor from your living room. Unless you ask him about what he's already talking about, you're going to get nonsense. Listening to the two talk to each other is entertainment like none other, and when the cable is gone, they're the only ones left. But a few minutes listening to them talk, you forget what T.V. is. Try to decipher their language, it'll have you going for years. He is ~6'3 and 180 pounds, with very proportionate arm length, making him look far more healthy than Q X, along with Q, is an excellent keeper of secrets. They would never tell a sould and even if they did, who would believe them? Brilliance X is a brilliant physicist, with an IQ of 195. He knows just about anything you ask him off hand, and what he doesn't know, Q does. They met at a very young age and both knew instantly they were different. They decided to share knowledge, so that they aren't ever pigeon-holed. They both have a very different view on how to go about something in the Laboratory, which has very often led to explosions. For this reason, the lab is contained 50 feet under Azura's surface. Quotes X and Q are tweaking the earliest stage of the time machine, Q is working away and X is reading out some of the instructions. X: Carefully place the gear between the back of the mirror and the pivot. No not there! That's the quantum - Q: Whoops! There goes gravity. X and Q are caught out of the lab by Alex and they are headed to the kitchen. X: nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononono Q: Find a better refute to my proof than "nononononononononono" and I might respect you more. X: It doesn't equate the left to the right? Q: You're just guessing now. Eat your fruit loops. X: i is an imaginary number! Therefore it is unusable in your equation. Q: i is necessary when dealing with electricity. X: It's battery powered! Q: Batteries by definition are electochemical storage devices. X: I'll just eat my fruitloops? Q: Exactly. Inventions There are several inventions X and Wolfe have created together, and here are some of them. The Isolated Time Machine That's correct. X and Q have figured out time travel... Spanning the confines of the building. They invented this to counteract Moonlight's inability to control her psychic powers. She has on more than one occasion destroyed the building. X and Q both have the code for the machine, and if they manage to get around to it, they can fix the building in a matter of minutes. Or, more awesomely, make the building recreate itself. However, on occasion they forget to evacuate the building before doing so, and everyone inside gets a major feeling of deja vu. The Self-Calibrating Matress In the HQ, everybody gets their own floor, which acts as an apartment. They are empty when the newcomer first arrives, except for a bed. Simply lie on the bed and after a quick weighing, it automatically calibrates itself to be the most comfortable bed it feels your body wants. It changes every night depending on your needs. Doomsday Machines They have created several. Before these, they were fundraising for money, now they have all the money they'll ever need. That's all you need to know on that. More to come... Category:T4WC Characters